Love Can Withstand Any Possible Outcome
by Shainingu
Summary: Okay, Kikyou kidnaps Kagome, and is seemingly working for Naraku! And then, under care of Kikyou, Kagome finds out she's pregnant! inuXkag and sanXmir. [Complete]
1. Kikyou's Dark Side Revealed!

Kagome lay on top of Inuyasha, his haori covering her. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck as she rested her head on his torso. "You realize... There's a chance I may have your child before Naraku is killed..." Kagome said. Inuyasha felt her cringe at the thought Naraku may kill them before hand.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I know..." Kagome let a tear accidently fall onto his torso.

"Oh, now, Kagome. We'll kill him before anything like that happens..." Inuyasha smiled, and Kagome giggled. Then Inuyasha went onto the top of Kagome and started kissing Kagome.

The next morning, Kagome got up and changed into loose pants and a tee, since her school uniform was too small. Then she poked Inuyasha's cheek, "Get up, sleepy-head." She grinned as she tossed him his hakama pants and haoris.

After Inuyasha and Kagome were ready (the sun wasn't even up yet!), they went to Kaede's hut to see a lecherous monk. "So... You sly dog..."

"Look, just because your thoughts are right, Monk..." Inuyasha whispered, glaring at Miroku.

"Oh, now I know you two aren't planning on having any little Inuyashas, are you?" Miroku asked.

"Um, not right now..." Kagome blushed.

"Yeah, not until you get your thoughts straight..." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Oh..." Miroku acted disappointed, but he couldn't hide his smirk. Inuyasha and Kagome sadly shook their heads as Shippou and Sango stirred from their sleeps.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back in this hut! Why'd you leave us?" Shippou asked.

"Er..." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with red faces.

"I understand." Sango smiled.

"Dumb monk." Shippou hit Miroku in the face with his top, "I know what was happening because of you rotting my mind!"

"Ow-- Hey! Don't blame me you listen to me!" Miroku tossed away the top. Everyone laughed.

"Time to beat Naraku." Inuyasha stood up, followed by Kagome, Sango, and a red-faced Miroku. Shippou leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Later, Kagome was mad at Inuyasha, because what Inuyasha did was stupid. Shippou had asked if Inuyasha still loved Kikyou, and Kagome was suddenly saddened. So Inuyasha tossed Shippou behind them. So Kagome sat him and ignored Inuyasha.

"Kagome! He shouldn't ask me stuff like that!" Inuyasha repeated. After the 10th time, Kagome responded.

"But that doesn't mean hurt Shippou! He's young, he doesn't know!" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Let's leave these two alone..." Miroku whispered to Sango, who was holding Kirara and Shippou.

"Yeah." Sango agreed quietly; both quickly left the area.

Kagome went into Inuyasha's arms, "Inuyasha, this life I've gotten is so hard!"

"I know.." he whispered, his cheek on her head, arms around her, "And I've told you, you can live a normal life, the life you had before me..."

"But that's the problem, I don't want to leave you... Or all of you." Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha hated to see her cry, and over him and the gang, "Look, I'm here for you. We all are. And we always will be." And with that, he kissed Kagome. Inuyasha quickly pulled put of the kiss and went in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha?"

"Watch out!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and winced in pain.

"Huh?" Kagome looked and sounded worried. Then she sensed it, Kikyou. "Kikyou..." Kagome said as she set Inuyasha down, "Why?"

Kikyou appeared, "He knew... Even though I was hidden, he knew. He risked his life... For you." Kikyou walked to Kagome, "And I, am here for you."

"Wha? Naraku, you're working for Naraku!" Kagome growled.

"What a smart girl." Kikyou rose her arm, and soul-collectors surrounded her and Kagome. Then Kagome passed out.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a small room, which smelt of death. And it's aura was so mysterious... Kagome stood up slowly. 'Is this...?' she thought. Then Naraku walked in. 

"Ah, Wench." Naraku cackled.

"Be quiet; why am I here?" Kagome demanded.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said simply, "Kikyou will be with out plenty. Grow fond of the thought." And with that, Naraku walked out.

Kagome went to the darkness of the room and wept.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he stirred from his nightmare. His eyes were still shut, "Wh-Where's Kagome?" he asked, knowing Sango and Shippou were over him. 

"She isn't here." Sango said.

"Where'd she go?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha got up and growled.

"If I knew where Kagome was, do ya think I would've asked!" Inuyasha was mad. Shippou scurried behind Sango, scared.

"Now, Inuyasha..." Sango sighed.

"I'm killin' her... KIKYOU!" Inuyasha punched the ground.

"Inuyasha, take of your haoris." Sango told him. As he did that, "So, Kikyou did this?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, in pain, "She took Kagome... Tomorrow we search for Kagome."

"Okay." Sango said, finishing the bandaging, "There. Houshi-sama is helping Kaede, so let's go so you can rest." She said, getting up. Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"..." Inuyasha relunctantly put his haoris on and they went to Kaede's.

* * *

A month had passed, and Kagome was seemingly ill. She'd wretch whatever food she once had within her, if she moved to fast, she'd feel dizzy; and to make it worse, she was tended by Kikyou. After Kagome threw up, Kikyou came in with a bucket of warm water, along with a wash cloth. "How are you?" Kikyou asked as Kagome lay on the small futon Kikyou had given her.

"I never knew I could vomit so much..." Kagome sighed. Kikyou cracked a small smile.

"I think I know why." Kikyou said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You're with child." Kikyou said.

"Nani..!"

"Shh. Look, I know when a woman is having a baby." Kikyou smiled, "And I can also tell when someone is in love with Inuyasha."

Kagome looked away, eyes starting to burn with tears.

"I don't care anymore." Kikyou said, putting the cloth on Kagome's forehead, "I wish to end my life."

"Huh?" Kagome sniffled, "Why?"

"Because, I am not one of the living, Inuyasha cares for both of us, when you're having his child..."

"I didn't know...!"

"But you two are lovers." Kikyou sighed, "Unless, I don't even want to be here with Naraku..."

"Then why?"

"The jewel." Kikyou said it as though she was tired of explaining it.

"Oh, because he'll taint it... I keep on forgetting that until I see the black instead of pink light..." Kagome sighed and sat up.

"Are you--"

"I'm not THAT weak." Kagome stated. Kikyou stood up.

"I won't tell Naraku."

"Thanks."

"But he'll find out sooner or later." And with that, Kikyou left. Kagome could only think of amber eyes, silver hair, and the red kimono: Inuyasha.

'Oh, Inuyasha... Please save me soon...' Kagome thought as she began her daily cry.

* * *

"Inuyasha, may we rest?" Shippou yawned on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha ignored him. 

"Inuyasha, we need to rest." Miroku stated.

"I need Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled. Shippou jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder, scared to death by him.

"Inuyasha, we all care for Kagome." Sango pointed out. Inuyasha punched a tree, shattering it to splinters. Then he fell to his knees.

"Inuyasha..." the group said in unison as the looked down.

Inuyasha whimpered, got up, and started again.


	2. Not Dark?

A/N: Okay, I am SOOOO totally sorry! I started school last week, and I've been caught up with history. Capitals.. Blah blah blah. But enjoy!

* * *

A few months passed, and Kagome had been moved four times, along with Naraku, his incarnations, Kikyou, and the manors. Kagome's stomach got a little bulgy, and her hormones kicked in.

Naraku walked into Kagome's room, appearntly since she was calling for Kikyou, "Girl, if you keep calling for Kikyou, I'll kill you." Naraku said.

"Be quiet!" Kagome snapped.

"Who are you to be telling me?" Naraku hissed.

"..." Kagome began to cry; Naraku started for Kagome to kill her right then.

"Stop." a voice called from behind of Naraku.

"Ah, Kikyou, shut this wench up." Naraku said, leaving. Kagome whimpered, "Keep her in the room, Inuyasha's coming."

Kikyou nodded and walked Kagome into the room, where Kagome hugged Kikyou, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Kikyou asked.

"This, me, you ever having to be resurrected!" Kagome cried.

"Don't cry, Naraku may die tonight." Kikyou smiled.

"Inuyasha may, too..."

"Don't think like that." Kikyou sighed.

"Stay with me until he gets here." Kagome pleaded. Kikyou nodded and went to the door, whre she began to chant a Japanese miko spell.

"Wha?" Kagome asked.

"It's a barrier." Kikyou said. Kagome nodded and went to the corner of the room to do her daily weep.

Later that night, about midnight, Inuyasha and the gang attacked the barrier and ran in. Kagome and Kikyou glanced at each other. The Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice, "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the window and saw Kagura attacking her friends, but saw Inuyasha ditching the battle. 'This isn't like him... He'll be killed!' Kagome thought frantically.

"Stay here." Kikyou told Kagome as they left. Over the last months, Kagome understood Kikyou, and Kikyou finally understood the living once again. Kagome looked at her stomach, then looked at her friends. They were winning the wind sorceress! 'Sango, Kirara, NO! Shippou, run! Miroku, don't use Kazaana!' Kagome thought, scared. Then she heard Kikyou's voice, and a voice she hasn't really heard in awhile--Inuyasha.

"Kikyou... Where is she!" he growled. Tetsusaiga was pointed straight at her.

"You think I killed her, do you?" Kikyou touched the door, so Kagome could hear fully, "Kagome, please come out here, will you?"

Kagome walked out. Inuyasha sniffed Kagome, it was his Kagome, alright, just wearing a Kikyou kimono. Kagome gasped and ran to Inuyasha and hugged him, not ever wanting to let go. "Kagome..." Inuyasha dropped his Tetsusaiga, "Kikyou, if you kidnapped her, why didn't you--"

"That is Kagome's answer. But if you are to leave as one, like before, I urge you to leave. Naraku isn't here, but Kannah is. She'll tell him. GO!" Kikyou ordered. Kagome let go, hugged Kikyou, and whispered.

"Kikyou, don't end it here. Please, even though, you know, he still cares for you..." and with that, Kagome went to Inuyasha and they ran out of the castle.

Miroku and Sango were walking away from a fleeing Kagura, Shippou on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara in Sango's arms. "Kagome!" the gang smiled.

"Oh, I missed you all!" Kagome ran to the gang and hugged Sango and Shippou.

"Let's get out of here." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha; Inuyasha nodded. Kagome got on Inuyasha, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got on Kirara.

As the sun rose, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's left shoulder blade, 'I must tell him.. It is his, after all.' Kagome took a deep breath and put her head on his shoulder, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you notice anything different about me? Like physically?" Kagome asked.

"Er... Your stomach, and scent." he said quietly.

Kagome sighed and whispered, "I'm pregnant... With your child."

Inuyasha skidded to stop, and Kirara stopped because Inuyasha stopped. "NANI!" echoed through the sky.

"What?" Sango asked from Kirara.

"First let's get to Kaede's." Inuyasha said suddenly cold. Kagome winced at the sound of his voice, and whimpered.

* * *

Okay, so it's a short, SHORT chapter. But hey, it's a chapter, isn't it? 


	3. The Truth is Finally Told

A/N: Sorry it took longer, but it makes up for the last chapter...

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't said anything, and they were almost to Kaede's.'This seems so... Not what I expected...' Kagome thought sadly. 

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to cry into his shoulder.

"Look, no water works." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Well, you aren't too nice about this!" she snapped. Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that after three long months of searching for you, almost dying to Naraku, and seemingly not getting anywhere without you!" he growled. Kirara stopped in front of Kaede, who was watching this argument.

"What ales ye two?" Kaede asked.

"NOTHING!" both snapped at Kaede. Then Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, startled. Then Kagome began to cry into Inuyasha's torso.

'This is confusing...' Shippou thought.

'Only Buddha knows what's wrong.' Miroku thought, sighing.

"Come on, you two. Atleast have some green tea. Please?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up and nodded. She started into Kaede's hut, followed closely by Inuyasha, and then the gang.

As Kaede made green tea, Sango and Miroku returned concerned glances, Shippou sat in Kagome's lap, curious on what was wrong, and Inuyasha sat in the shadows of the hut, sulking. 'Hanyous are low. So low. We aren't cared by humans or demons... So why do I have these friends, a love, a MATE?' he thought, '...An unborn child...?' he thought.

"So..." Kaede handed everyone tea, "What is wrong?"

"Yeah." the gang asked. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, whose eyes shone in the fire's light.

"Er-- Impregnantwithinuyashaschild." she said, not meeting the eyes of everyone.

"Monk, if you dare give those looks, I don't care how much sits I get, you'll pay..." Inuyasha hissed. Miroku hid his smirks, but Sango knew what he was thinking, so hit him upside the head.

"That's great, Kagome!" Sango smiled, returning her hand from the houshi's head.

"Yeah! I'll have a playmate!" Shippou grinned, looking up at Kagome. Kagome smiled softly.

"Then why aren't I happy? Why isn't Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The whole room looked back from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
---  
Naraku sat in his room, watching the Inuyasha crew through Kannah's mirror. "Ikaku..." he called out. A girl about 14 appeared into the room. She had long, black hair. Her eyes were as black as her heart, and she wore a black kimono.

"Aye?" she asked.

"See these people?" he asked, allowing Kannah to turn and face Ikaku.

"Aye."

"Well, that hanyou and that miko--"

"Both have immense power." Ikaku was gaping at the mirror.

"No... Are weak as we speak. I want you to go and recieve their Shikon jewel shards." Naraku looked to the side with a side room, "Kohaku, Kikyou."

"..." both appeared out of the bamboo doorway.

"Kohaku, Ikaku, wait outside the door. I wish to speak to Kikyou alone." Naraku stood up as Sango's brother and his newest incarnation walked out. Kikyou held her bow tightly in her grasp, prepared for anything. "Now, Kikyou... When were you planning to tell me that wench was bearing Inuyasha's child?"

"How long did you know?" Kikyou asked coldly.

"Long enough. Since she yelled at me. But when were you planning on telling me?" he asked, even more, smiling.

"In hell. That's when. When Inuyasha had taken both our lives, and I met you in hell." Kikyou began to walk out the door, and paused, "Hai, Naraku. I care about that girl now. I want death, not revenge." And with that, Kikyou, Kohaku, and Ikaku left the mansion.  
----  
Inuyasha walked to the hut door, "Kagome, come with me." he hissed. Shippou jumped off of Kagome, scared, and Kagome obidently followed.

"Wh-why is he so agressive right now?" Shippou asked.

"Scared?" Miroku and Sango suggested. Kaede sighed.

"That is only half of it. The other part is being who he is. Who Kagome is." Kaede answered.

"Well, that's easy! Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha the hanyou--" Shippou was interrupted.

"That's the problem." Sango and Miroku said in unison. Shippou gasped and understood it.

"Being hanyou, which aren't accepted by either kind, don't get the life he's obtained! I feel smart." Shippou grinned. Kaede, Miroku, and Sango laughed and smiled happily at Shippou.

Outside, Kagome didn't realize that she was being led to the God Tree. She was too busy trying not to cry. Inuyasha stopped by the tree and imagined everything from his death 50 years ago to that day, which seemed to have dragged on and on. "Kagome...?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Kagome asked, with a shaky voice. She walked up to Inuyasha's side, and imagined when she first saw Inuyasha, first spoke to Inuyasha, his first sit, and kiss. This made Kagome cry.

"You have no idea why I'm mad. Not at you. At me." he said.

"Look, how can someone seriously be mad at theirselves?" Kagome snapped.

"BECAUSE I'M A HANYOU!" he growled.

Kagome gasped.

* * *

Okay, there! Now I must yell at my bestfriend, Brit, and tell her carving isn't bad. It's cutting you have to worry about! 


	4. Family Acceptance!

Kagome stood frozen, trying to grasp the situation. Inuyasha growled, turned his heel, and prepared to leave. Kagome choked back tears, "Sit" she said quietly.

As he went to the ground in pain, she went to his side, "I'm going to my era." And with that, she left. 'I had to tell my family anyway...' Kagome thought. She reluctantly jumped down the well.

At the same time, Inuyasha-- feeling betrayed by the woman he cared for-- leapt into the Goshinboku to think.  
---  
Two villages away, three people walked in silence, a girl, a miko, and a young youkai exterminator. "Wench, why do you wish to help m'lord?" Ikaku asked.

"That isn't any of your concern." Kikyou responded. Kohaku's eyes were glazed over with evil, so he looked as though he were sick of this argument.

"Oh, but 'tis my concern. Being I, Ikaku, am half of Naraku. Being if he lost, I'd avenge him."

"As I repeat, it isn't your concern." Kikyou sighed.

"M'lord has done wrong; pairing me with the likes of you." Ikaku sighed as well. Kikyou could tell that physically Ikaku was young, but mentally, was older. Maybe even older than Kikyou!  
---  
Kagome walked into her kitchen, shut the door, and leaned against it. 'Almost two years we've been together, and he's never told me?'

_Because of his pride..._ Her inner voice said.

'It doesn't matter!' Kagome argued.

_Does it? _

Kagome groaned in annoyance as a new, but familiar, voice entered her ears. "Kagome, Dear, are you okay?" It was her mother. Kagome just realized she'd been crying! She quickly whiped away her tears.

"Oh, Mom. Uh, nothing." Kagome smiled a smile her mother's only seen one other time; when Kagome's father passed away.

"Kagome... Is it Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Sort of. Because I know he'll come for me, we'll tell you what. The whole family." Kagome went upstairs.  
---  
Later, Inuyasha-- still in Goshinboku-- thought. "Inuyasha?" Miroku called up.

"Kagome's at her era?" Shippou asked, looking around from Sango's shoulder, not seeing Kagome.

No response.

"Then yeah." Sango answered.

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha said quietly, almost silent. Everyone stood frozen as he jumped down out of the Goshinboku and started to walk towards the Bone-Eater's Well, ignoring the gang's expression.

"Did he...?" Sango and Shippou asked together.

"Yes." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha jumped down the well, 'Kagome...' echoed through his mind as he touched down to the earth in the well. His ears picked up on an other history lesson from Gramps and Souta. "Gramps! I'm sick of history--"

"BUT! This is on a youkai lord's sword! So evil, it turned on it's own swordsmith! I believe it was called Tojikin..." Gramps began to think.

'Tojikin?' Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of the well, scaring Souta and Gramps.

"GAHHH!" Gramps fell over.

Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Do ya have to make me deaf!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Do you have to scare us to death!" Gramps retorted.

"Grr..." Inuyasha began growling.

"Stop!" Souta stopped the feud, knowing Inuyasha was there for Kagome, and Kagome alone, "Kagome's inside."

"'Kay." Inuyasha left without an other word. Gramps shook it off and began to tell the story of Tojikin.

Inuyasha shut the kitchen door. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother seemed depressed, but acted happy. Inuyasha could tell, since his mother was the same way. "So what did you and Kagome wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Inuyasha sighed, and remembered earlier, "Let me talk to her first." He saw Kagome's mother nod, which allowed him to go upstairs and into Kagome's room. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha went in, "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome got off her bed, grinning.

"Err... About earlier--"

"Don't worry. I should've guessed. You're past, it'll affect your future. But..." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Our child won't have it."

Inuyasha returned the hug, "I know. I'll hack anyone up who dares touch our kid."

Kagome giggled. Has he always been like this? Kagome pulled away, smiling, "Shall we tell my family now?"

"Man, why can't we just tell your mother?" Inuyasha whined.

"Nope, all three of them." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's facial expression-- it was terrified.

After 20-- "Are you deadly ill!" Gramps asked.

"No!" Kagome twitched. --21 interruptions, Kagome could talk, "Look, it deals with both Inuyasha and me. I'm... Er... Suddenly I'm hungry. Inuyasha, you can--" Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"No. they're your family."

"But..."

"Sis..." Souta rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Look, I'm... As Kikyou said, with child."

"You're bearing the child of a monster?" Gramps yelled.

"MONSTER!" Inuyasha growled.

"Monster? Ha! I'm gonna be related to a demon!" Souta grinned. Kagome smiled.

"_Half_-demon." Kagome corrected, "It's more human, though, right?" She looked at Inuyasha, who automatically stopped growling.

"Yeah, but it still has demonic blood." Inuyasha said.

"Yay! That means they'll have doggy ears, just like you!" Kagome giggled, which made Inuyasha really wonder how she likes his ears so much... "So... Mom?" Kagome remembered what they were there for, and began to sound worried. Inuyasha felt Kagome shake as she secretly gripped his haori.

"Great!" Mrs.HIgurashi beamed, "Father'll accept his great-grandchild, won't you, Father?" Her mom glared Gramps down. 'Now I know where she got it...' Inuyasha thought in sheer terror.

"Yeah." Gramps smiled, "Really, I am happy." Kagome smiled and hugged her family before going back to Inuyasha's era.  
---  
Miroku and Sango had just finished their dinners and sat by the creekside, "So, Naraku's manor?" Sango looked to her left to see Miroku shrug.

"He hasn't been seen since Kagome returned to us. Unless, my mind is stuck on Inuyasha's behavior." Miroku answered.

"Same with mine." Sango agreed and smiled, "I'm happy, but also frightened."

"Inuyasha loves Kagome. He won't let anything happen to her." Miroku reassured.

"But... Naraku--"

"Will die." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Sango turned and saw her bestfriend and her mate, as demons called it.

"So, did we interrupt anything?" Kagome giggled. Sango blushed furiously, which made Miroku laugh.

"No, merely talking." Miroku said, calming down.

"So did you tell your family?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha growled.

"Gramps didn't seem too thrilled..." Kagome sighed.

"Ah, doesn't like demons, eh?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head.

"He'll live." Sango smiled.

"Aw, I can't kill him!" Inuyasha joked. Everyone laughed.

"No, like it or not, they're your family now, too." Kagome smiled.

"Fa-Family?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Hai, learn to accept them, Inuyasha." Miroku advised.

"Yes, you have a little brother now." Sango smiled.

"And a new mother." Kagome added. And if Gramps even dares..." Kagome grumbled.

"Aw, a new family? Too bad it's going to Jikoku!" Blue fire flew at Kagome.

"Aah!" Kagome screamed and ducked. Inuyasha covered Kagome as the flames engulfed them, "Inu--"

"It's not even hot," he smirked, "'cause it's a Fire-rat kimono." He stood up and made Kagome put on his red haori. As Kagome put it on, Inuyasha took charge, "Miroku and Sango, take Kagome out of here!" Miroku and Sango nodded and took her away.

"Girl, show yourself!" Inuyasha commanded. Ikaku and Kikyou appeared as a scithe flew at Inuyasha, and sliced his arm, making him growl in pain.

"I am Ikaku--"

"Oh, don't ya even start with me, Wench!" Inuyasha snarled, "You're more Naraku than any other incarnation! YOU REEK!"

"Kagura is right, the only good thing about you is the nose!" Ikaku cackled.

"Now I will personally kill all of you!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga. Kikyou arched her arrow and shot it at Inuyasha.

It hit Tetsusaiga, "Backla-- Wait..." 'Kohaku...' Inuyasha remembered as he groaned in pain as the arrow pierced his torso. He planted the Tetsusaiga firmly in the ground and used only his left arm-- right one on Tetsusaiga's hilt-- and covered the wound. Just as he did this, an arrow flew for Ikaku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she came into view. The arrow burned into blue flames, making Ikaku growl.

'_Kohaku, take Kikyou away... Let's see what Ikaku will do_.' Naraku instructed Kohaku. Kohaku lead Kikyou away, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ikaku alone.

"I told ya to stay with Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped, as he moved Kagome, barely dodging the flames.

"No!" Kagome argued. Kagome shot an other arrow, and hit Ikaku's arm. Miasma swirled around her, and surrounded the whole perimeter. Kagome covered her mouth as Inuyasha covered her.

In minutes the miasma vanished, and Ikaku was gone. "Damn wench..." Inuyasha growled in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Quiet. Let's go to the village." He stood up weakly.

"Right." Kagome nodded, hoping everyone was okay. 'Did Naraku instruct Kohaku and Kikyou to attack the village?' Kagome thought. Was the village standing? Was the Inu-tachi okay?

They were. Kagome smiled as Shippou and Sango hugged her as Kaede made Inuyasha come inside so she could tend to his wounds.

* * *

Finally! Ha ha! 


	5. The Mark

A/N: Took long enough, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy my fluff!

* * *

Kagome sat against a tree, daydreaming. At the moment, Miroku and Inuyasha were at the hotsprings. Kagome forced Inuyasha to go, because he needed a bath. Sango was explaining to Shippou why he shouldn't ask about 'mates' and such, for Shippou was wondering why Inuyasha called Kagome his 'mate'. 

---Miroku and Inuyasha---

"So, tell me, how DO demons mark their mates, Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked.

"You're lucky Kagome made me leave Tetsusaiga at camp...!" Inuyasha snapped, "But they bite them on the neck. As long as that mark is there, demons won't touch the mate." Inuyasha explained.

"Have you...?" Miroku opened one eye to look at Inuyasha.

"No. Not yet... I have to soon, though..." Inuyasha sighed.

---Sango and Kagome---

"Shippou, since you ate, do you want to sleep?" Sango asked.

"Mmhmm." Shippou curled into a ball, "Will Kirara guard me?"

"When we leave, yes. Since Inuyasha and Miroku are immature." Kagome giggled.

"They're not THAT immature, you know." Sango smiled, "They do protect us at times."

Kagome nodded. Shippou quickly fell asleep, as Kagome and Sango talked. Sango asked Kagome if she really knew how demons marked. "Marking?" Kagome asked.

"To show you're Inuyasha's." Sango said.

"Oh! The bite. Yeah, I do. I think tonight he might actually will mark me." Kagome rubbed her neck, "Wonder if it'll hurt."

"Don't know." Sango smiled, "I wish Miroku'd quit being a lecher..."

---Same time: Guys---

Miroku and Inuyasha hid in the bushes, listening to the girls, "--Sooner or later, he'll stop his ways."

Kagome reasurred, "And, shh...! The hanyou and monk are listening." she giggled. Sango knew exactly where to throw the rocks.

"OUCH! Damnit, Sango!" Inuyasha growled as he walked out.

"Lady Sango, must you be so cruel?" Miroku rubbed his head.

"Look, we're going to the hotsprings now. Inuyasha, keep an eye on Miroku." Kagome said, gathering her and Sango's things.

---After Kagome and Sango's hour-long bath---

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "Took ya long enough!" He stood up. Next to him were a sleeping neko, kit, and a knocked-out monk.

"What happened to Miroku?" Sango asked, kneeling next to him.

"Hey annoyed me." Inuyasha said, shrugged, "Kagome, can we go somewhere alone?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, and Kagome rolled her eyes, "Guys, I _am _his mate, after all. Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha nodded and led he away from camp.

"So, it's agreed on what they're going to do?" Miroku said.

"Monk! This is my bestfriend! I don't like thinking about that..." Sango said.

---Inuyasha and Kagome---

Kagome walked next to Inuyasha, noticing her abdamen was a bit more swollen than a normal three-month pregnant woman. "Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "How come the pup is maturing faster than a human?"

"Probably just because of that, it's a pup." Inuyasha stated, "Not baby."

"Good point. So, why'd you want me alone?" Kagome asked.

"Well, two reasons. First is to mark you." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, telling him he can when he wants to. Inuyasha went to Kagome, and first they locked lips, sharing a long passionate kiss. Then Inuyasha slowly moved his way to her neck. Kagome hugged Inuyasha as he bit her neck. _Wow, it didn't hurt as much as I thought! _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha started kissing Kagome on the lips once more, his tongue exploring Kagome's mouth. Kagome was enjoying this very much. At the moment, Inuyasha and Kagome were now on the ground, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. His silver hair dangling onto his arms, as he looked down at Kagome, aroused.

Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed her, and slowly took off his haoris and hakama pants. Kagome followed his lead and took off her kimono and allowed Inuyasha to become one with her.

---Miroku and Sango---

"You know, even though Inuyasha doesn't like to admit it, he is a father figure to Shippou." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sango smiled, "And Kagome is his mother."

"Lucky..." Miroku muttered.

"What does that mean?" Sango looked at Miroku.

"He has a woman and a child." Miroku sighed. Sango blushed.

"I am happy for them, really... But I'm envious... She's told who she loves she loves him..." Sango admitted.

"Who do you love, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango turned a bright red.

"It's silly of me... B-But... Miroku, I l-love you." Sango looked down.

Miroku smiled and hugged her, "I love you, too, Sango!"

"Then why in the hell do you--"

"Because I want to have my child go after Naraku if I do not succeed. But I've longed for that woman to be you, Sango." Miroku said. Sango began crying into his kimono.

"S-S-Sorry... I-I'm j-just happy." Sango said, her voice muffled in his kimono. Miroku lifted Sango's head with his hand and kissed her deeply. Everything around them seemingly melted. All their problems vanished, only they existed. After about twenty minutes of making out, Sango and Miroku fell asleep, Sango laying against Miroku's torso.

---Middle of the night: Inuyasha and Kagome---

Inuyasha and Kagome lay next to each other, holding each other. Inuyasha was asleep as Kagome lay awake. The only thing covering them was his red haori. His ears twitched, making Kagome tweak them. "Mmm... Hey..." Inuyasha opened his eyes and kissed Kagome.

"We should get back, before Shippou wakes up and doesn't see us there." Kagome cuddled against Inuyasha, "Part of me wants to go, the other part wants to stay here with you." She giggled.

"We should go. The monk may say somethin'." Inuyasha got up and got on his hakama pants. Then he tossed Kagome her clothing, and they got dressed. They quietly snuck back to camp, unnoticed. But Inuyasha and Kagome noticed something... Miroku and Sango!

"See! I told you!" Kagome whispered, smiling.

"Keh. Let's get some rest, okay?" Inuyasha said, not wanting to admit defeat. Kagome nodded.

"Can you stay down here?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not." he shrugged. He sat down, and Kagome got her sleeping bag, laid against Inuyasha, the back of her head on his torso, and her sleeping bag covering her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and he kissed her, "Now go to sleep, Kagome." he said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, his Tetsusaiga on Kagome's lap, being as she was on Inuyasha's. Quickly both fell asleep.

---The next afternoon: Kaede's hut---

After a full morning of traveling, the Inu-taachi finally made it back. Kagome was tired, and she only walked maybe a quarter of a mile. "Sleep..." Kagome whined. Kaede chuckled.

"Ye may rest in my bed if ye wish." Kaede suggested.

"Arigato." Kagome said and went into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha asked Kaede for any information on Kikyou or Naraku.

"All I know is that Kouga may be in works with Naraku." Kaede said, picking herbs.

Miroku glanced over to Sango, who had the same thing on her mind. "An other attempt to win Kagome over."

"She's MY mate!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, he probably knows. That's why he's working with his old enemy... Kami, he's desperate." Sango sighed.


	6. Meet Father and a Mad Gramps!

After a long nap, which Inuyasha could swear she slept a LOT, Kagome woke up. Kagome came out as dinner was being made. Kagome always kept a watch with her nowadays, because after a few months of traveling, you DO get wary, and it's hard to tell what time of day it is. Kagome glanced at her watch, only seven thirty-seven. Kagome sat down next to Kaede, yawning. "Ye still sleepy?" Kaede asked.

"A little..." Kagome sighed, "I'm just so sleepy today!" Kagome whined.

"Aye, we all could tell. Especially Inuyasha. He has been complaining all day." Kaede chuckled.

"Typical Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, "I'll go tell him I'm awake. Want me to help you when I get back?" Kagome asked.

"No, Child. Ye should only rest. I am actually against ye traveling with Inuyasha any further." Kaede sighed, stirring the stew, and rotating the fish.

"You know how Inuyasha is... Either he wants me here with him, or safe at my era, which two days later, he's there with me... And he says I'm confusing?" Kagome and Kaede laughed.

Kagome went outside, seeing a reddening sky, a bright sun setting behind the mountains, a few stars, and the Inu-taachi. Each seemingly doing something different. Shippou was playing with village children, Miroku truthfully reading palms, Sango showing a few village girls her Hiraikostu, and... Where was Inuyasha? Kagome glanced around, hoping her miko powers would be able to detect his demonic aura. It did.

Kagome smiled, walking towards the creek. And there he was, sitting by the creek. From Kagome's veiw, it looked like Inuyasha was just thinking, looking at his reflection. And as Kagome got a bit closer, she could hear him growling a bit. "Inuyasha?" Kagome sat down next to him.

That startled him! "Huh? Oh, hey, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked.

"The enemy issue. Kouga, who hated Naraku so much, is now so eager to get to you. And probably-- no, I know-- kill our pup." Inuyasha said coldly, "And his newest incarnation."

"Should I stay in my era? Until the pup is born." Kagome looked into his eyes, his angered eyes. All of a sudden, as their eyes met, his went calm. Like he knew everything was going to be fine.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, "I'll go as well." he said.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "And to think, just a couple of years ago, you wanted me dead!" she giggled. Inuyasha sighed.

"And yet you're still you." he commented. Kagome smiled.

"You sure? Before I met you, I was weak." Kagome said. Inuyasha was defeated. Shippou ran up to them.

"Hi!" Shippou grinned. Kagome sat up and let Shippou sit in her lap, "What'cha doing?"

"Just talking. I'm going to go home, for my own safety." Kagome said, petting Shippou like he were plush.

"Aww..." Shippou whined.

"I'll be back. We're leaving after dinner, okay?" Kagome said, like a mother. Shippou looked up at Kagome and nodded. Inuyasha smiled. The sight made him feel happy. Not just happy, but confident that Kouga would never get ahold of Inuyasha's mate, Kagome.

After dinner, and explaining that when she goes into labor, she and Inuyasha will return there, to the Sengoku Jidai. Kaede nodded, happy the two are not going to be rash. Miroku and Sango had no arguing points to bring up. "Teach Inuyasha what being in a family means again." Sango whispered to Kagome as she hugged Kagome good-bye. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome bid Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou farewell as they headed towards the well. As they left the village, Kagome looked over at an anxious Inuyasha, "So, here's the rules for my family."

"Why?" he asked.

"Listen and you'll see. No teaching attacks to Souta--"

"It was to boost his pride!"

"It was embarrassing."

"He needed a way to feel strong!"

"He was eleven..." Kagome sighed, "When out and about, no demon talk. And please try and not to argue with Gramps, okay?"

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha lifted Kagome bridal style, as she leaned into his torso, so her head wouldn't hit the well, and leapt into the well.

Inuyasha touched ground and jumped out. He sniffed the air, and took off his haori. "It's snowing. Wear this until we get inside." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and put it on. As Kagome opened the shed door, snow caressed her face. Sending shivers down her spine, and a cold breeze made her super cold. She ran back inside the shed,

"C-Can you carry me until we're inside?" Kagome asked, shivering. Inuyasha laughed and lifted her once more.

Inside, heat warmed them, greeting their arrival. "Mom?" Kagome called.

"Shh! Kagome, you're back!" Mrs.Higurashi's smile grew, "My, my! Look at you!"

"Yeah, I know." Kagome hugged her mother, and noticed boxes, "Mom...?"

"Oh, the boxes... Your father, he's back from China! I've already explained all of the problems, even the baby. He was a bit shocked, but understood." Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Of course I'd understand!" a male said, walking towards the family. Kagome looked a lot like him, raven-black hair, same skin color, and everything but the eyes... His were emerald green.

"Nazuna, meet your daughter and son-in-law." Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Emiko, I can tell... Kagome looks like me." Nazuna laughed. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome remember she was wearing Inuyasha's haori, and returned it. As Inuyasha fixed his haoris, Kagome's father was stunned, "I thought you said three or four months!"

"Pups are different." Inuyasha said, "Being a half demon, it matures faster."

"So, Inuyasha, how old are you?" Nazuna asked.

"291." Inuyasha stated.

"NANI!" Nazuna gasped. Kagome cracked up and she explained demons are different not only in babies, but aging.

"If caculated, you'd be... Twenty, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

The next morning, Kagome ate six bowls of ramen, far more than Inuyasha. And that was something! Then she even had room for eggs! Inuyasha sat there, in awe, and his eye twitching. "Damn, Kagome! How much can ya eat!"

"Like hell I know." she shrugged, "I'm just hungry." she said. Inuyasha literally fell onto the table. Kagome finished finally, and went upstairs for a shower, as Gramps came down and glared Inuyasha down.

"Old man..." Inuyasha warned.

"Don't you be threatening me, demon!" Gramps snapped.

"I ain't demon! HANYOU!"Inuyasha argued.

* * *

A/N: To those who wanted the family not happy: that was my intention. Well, Gramps... But her father... My hands were mental. So yeah... 


	7. Please read this note to all readers

Hi, Shainingu here. I have a few comments...

1) From writer to reader, please call me Brandi in reviews. Arigato.

2) To moonlitephox, who posted: _I like the premise of the story. but the way that it's written takes away from what it could be. there are gramitical errors and words used out of context in the sentences.and sometimes a sentence is missing whole words altogether. if you can have someone else proof read your story before you post. I know it's time consuming but trust me it will help. You'll get more fans, more reviews as well. I know if this story is rewritten it will be one of the better stories on But keep up the good work anyway because at least your work is posted._... I know I make mistakes. A lot of them, but I don't really-- okay I care, A LOT. But see, I am only 13. So it is very common for a girl my age to have grammer and context errors! (Man, now I sound like a computer...)

3) And finally, a disclaimer... Inuyasha © of Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Company. Not me, even though I wish to own Inuyasha and Kagome... And the Bead of Subjugation...

4) I do accept flames, but... Don't critise my writing abilities. After I reread the posted story, I see a lot of errors... They really burn my eyes... But don't point them out, _please_?

5) Now I wish for you to read The Missing Girl, by me. It may be about Rin, but also Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. And later on, Miroku and Sango's. And let others know! PLEASE!


	8. 7 Naraku's New Form and Power!

A/N: GOMEN! So sorry... I've been grounded! And busy with a side story. Which as soon as I'm done with my current stories, I will post. Okay? Are all of you (readers) wanting an other inuXkag story from me? Please tell me via reviews!

* * *

Recap: 

"Don't you be threatening me, demon!" Gramps snapped.

"I ain't demon! HANYOU!"Inuyasha argued.  
/End\

* * *

Gramps and Inuyasha gave each other the death glare. Inuyasha's eyes flashed crimson, and then amber. Gramps didn't notice though... And since everyone was asleep (except for Kagome, who was in the shower), no one really knew what was going on in the kitchen. "Demon, hanyou, all the same!" Gramps argued. 

"Feh! Demons love, too!" Inuyasha growled. His fangs now sharpening.

"I can tell, by my granddaughter's condition!" Gramps snapped. Inuyasha and Gramps must have been loud, because Nazuna and Emiko came running down. Nazuna was the first to notice Inuyasha's condition. He was a trained houshi.

"Uh... Emiko, go get Kagome...!" Nazuna urged.

"Um, sure." Emiko hurriedly went up the stairs. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Kagome? Kagome, Dear. Come quick!"

"Why?" Kagome asked, opening the door, only in a towel. Emiko grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her downstairs. Kagome, still in a towel, gasped. Her beloved Inuyasha, who had promised not to argue with her grandfather, was turning youkai on her!

Inuyasha, now enraged, shoved Gramps to the wall, lifting Gramps by his elbow. _Kill... Kill the one who's trying to ruin Kagome and your relationship..._ His subconscience told him, _He doesn't like the thought of your guys' pup! _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to the arguing men. Even though Gramps was losing air, he still was arguing.

"You don't deserve Kagome!" Gramps snapped.

Nazuna sighed. _The loss of air is affecting his brain..._ Nazuna thought, holding Emiko back. Emiko was scared to death, crying for Kagome to come back, away from the new, fierce Inuyasha. Kagome ignored the cries. She wanted her mate and grandfather on the same level. "Sit..." Kagome whispered. The Beads broke Inuyasha's trance and made Inuyasha crash to the ground.

_Please forgive me, Inuyasha... _Kagome thought, sad.  
----  
Naraku stood before Kagura and Ikaku, cackling. His newest form was menacing, crimson eyes with black pupils, same hair, but with black streaks, he had fangs, long claws, and the outfit of a true monster. A black kimono, covered in blood, demon and human blood. "Kagura, Ikaka," Naraku said. His voice still the same cold, bitter voice, "I am granting you two an ability."

"Oh?" Ikaku asked happily. Her appearance only changed one way, she had black streaks on his face, like Sesshoumaru-sama's.

"..." Kagura was oh so pleased. So pleased she would rather run away from Naraku once more and die to Inuyasha's hands. Kagura's body scarred by Naraku's own hands. Except for two... The two from Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu

"Yes..." Naraku glanced at Kagura's disgusted look, "Kagura, do you wish to parish?" He asked.

"No..." Kagura didn't glance at him at all. Naraku put out his hands. In his right palm was Kagura's heart, beating. Ikaku's eyes went lifeless as Naraku took her heart, as well, but her heart was in Naraku's left palm. Naraku chanted a spell, and Kagura's eyes grew large. The red hearts became tainted black. As soon as Naraku finished the spell, he looked at Kagura.

"If I give you your heart, will you do one last thing for me?" he asked, with a smirk. Ikaku's heart vanished and her lifeless eyes became full of dark life.

"Depends..." Kagura glared, "Does it include Kohaku or Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked coldly.

"No. Inuyasha. Now, will you?" Naraku persisted. Kagura sighed and finally nodded. After a minute, Kagura felt her heart beat within her chest. Naraku began giving them instructions. "You are to..."

* * *

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snarled, getting up from the sit. Kagome looked at him pitifully and explained what had happened. Inuyasha's jaw dropped open, stunned, "I almost killed him?" 

"Yes! See, monster!" Gramps returned to himself.

"No!" Nazuna and Inuyasha said in unison.

"He's a _hanyou_." Kagome said. Kagome then, without explaining why it's such a big deal why he's hanyou, and went upstairs to change. Nazuna heard legends and told his father, and appearantly they were correct! Inuyasha growled all through the legends, remembering his past. He even clenched his fists...

While all this was going on, no one knew that two girls climbed out of the Bone-Eater's Well. As any one with a good guess, they had hidden their most familiar of all scents, was Kagura and Ikaku. But they looked different. They had on uniforms like Kagome's! And Kagura's hair was not brown, but blonde, with red highlights. And Ikaku's long black hair was now short. Both their eyes changed... Kagura's red, pupil less eyes now were baby blue. Ikaku's eyes were the same. She didn't want to change too much. But she now was a sixteen year old, and so was Kagura.

As the month passed, Kagome grew larger, and happier than ever. It's been so long since she saw her father, and he hasn't changed. Still has to keep Gramps in line. Inuyasha, even though he now had a family, still was pig-headed and rough around the edges. But this was a perfect family now: a mother and father, grandfather, two siblings, and a son-in-law. Perfect... How can somethings in life be perfect, while others not?


	9. 8 Baby!

Kagome and Inuyasha left for the Sengoku Jidai for a visit, being as Inuyasha was bored stiff. Kagome was round, and every once in a while, she had a sharp pain in her abdomen because of the baby claws from the inside. A true prodigy of Inuyasha!

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well to see lightning clash the skies. Kagome jumped at the sudden change of scenery. Black clouds hovered over the air, and the air smelled of rain. Not like Kagome didn't enjoy the rain. She just couldn't afford to get ill.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kirara's meow and Shippou's small laugh coming closer. Inuyasha turned towards the village and saw Shippou and Kirara come into the clearing. "Kagome!" Shippou smiled and ran over to the couple, with Kirara following. Shippou knew better than to jump onto Kagome, so he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We're here to visit. Seeing as Mr.Grouch here didn't like my era too much." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Feh." he scoffed. Shippou sighed. Kirara purred and rubbed against Kagome's leg happily. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome, with Kirara following and Shippou on Inuyasha's left shoulder, started towards the village.

"So, anything new with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked Shippou. Shippou sighed.

"He's been heading towards the village. In fact, he's been sending in Kannah, looking for something." Shippou informed.

Kagome gulped, "Watch... Tonight he'll come!" She whined. Inuyasha frowned at the comment his mate just said. Of course it could be true...

* * *

From the cave Onigumo was tended to fifty-one years ago, Naraku and Kannah watched from her mirror. He cackled, "Tonight... I will be sure to find the Jewel..." he cackled. Kannah felt it in her bones... As Naraku was to attack, something would happen... "Kannah, switch to Ikaku and Kagura. Let us see if they've located the shards in that era."

Kannah obeyed and her mirror's image changed from the Inuyasha's Forest to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Ikaku and Kagura, now staying at the Kotobuki Shrine, walked out of it, acting happy, going out to search for Shikon shards. Naraku granted Ikaku the ability to see the shards, like Kikyou or Kagome could. So far they've obtained four without letting humans notice! One was in WacDnlds, an other in a dress store, and the other two were in the outskirts of town.

* * *

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Sango in Kaede's hut. Miroku was still outside, flirting most likely. Inuyasha and Kagome ate before coming here, since it was about nine when they left, so it was now about ten P.M., and so everyone had eaten. "What brings ye two back soon?" Kaede asked.

"Him." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.

"I got bored! Sitting around the house or hearing your old fart of a grandfather is not what I call fun." Inuyasha stated.

"And slaying demons is?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Inuyasha stated. Sango sweatdropped. She glanced over to her left, where her neko slept. Next to Kirara was a curled up Shippou, asleep. Sango stood up and left, to get Miroku. She bid Kagome, Kaede, and Inuyasha good night, knowing afterwards she and Miroku would go to bed (Sango in her own hut, people).

Kaede led Inuyasha and Kagome to their own hut, near Kaede's hut, knowing she may go into labor at any time. In the hut, Inuyasha sat up, leaning against a wall, with Kagome leaning on him. She slept a lot better like this. But recently, she's had not only scratching from inside the womb pain, but back pain. Her mother told her to be warned, it was a sign of labor.

In the middle of the night, Kagome woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She woke Inuyasha up, and told him. He helped her up and helped her to Kaede's.

* * *

Naraku saw this and cackled, "Good! Now... Kannah, stay here, I will go end Inuyasha, that wench, and the new hanyou." Naraku vanished.

* * *

Earlier, Sango took Kirara, and Shippou came along, too. He wanted his pillow back... So in Kaede's hut, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede. "Inuyasha, support her as I get warm water and clothes." Kaede left the hut.

Kagome screamed in pain, gripping Inuyasha's haori's for support. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. He couldn't help her!

Apparently, Sango and Miroku had heard Kagome and ran into Kaede's hut and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. "Go help Kaede!" Inuyasha snarled, making Sango gasp, and Miroku drag Sango out of the hut to help Kaede.

Outside, before Sango and Miroku could do anything, Naraku walked up the pathway that led to the Village Square. And Kaede's hut was in the Village Square! "Miroku, you go help Kaede. I'll distract Naraku." Sango said, getting her Hiraikotsu quickly. Miroku, at first, didn't want to. Then an other cry of pain left Kagome's lips, making Miroku help Kaede.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kaede and Miroku came in, Miroku holding a bowl of hot water from the springs nearby, and Kaede with clothes. Kagome's pains had ceased for the moment, "Wh-What's happening outside? I hear Sango..." Kagome asked, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Naraku." Kaede said, "Miroku, ye may help Sango now." Kaede said. Miroku nodded and quickly left to help his love.

"N-Naraku?" Kagome asked. Before Kaede could answer, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori's once more. Inuyasha, using his free hand, whipped Kagome's face, drying it from sweat. "This HURTS!" Kagome cried.

"Aye, I know..." Kaede reasurred.

After hours of battle with Naraku, and screams from Kagome, a baby's cry was heard. "'Tis a girl." Kaede handed the baby girl to Kagome. She had white hair, brown eyes, little claws, and of course, dog ears! Her ears were brown, with white streaks. Kaede left to see how Miroku and Sango were holding up against Naraku.

"What should we name her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Like I know." Before he could say anything else, Naraku's miasma surrrounded the air.

"INUYASHA!" Sango, Kaede, and Mioku screamed. Shippou and Kirara ran into Kaede's hut, with the others following. Inuaysha quickly took off his red haori and covered Kagome and the baby. Kirara grew large and protected Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kaede.

Naraku's voice echoed through the village, "Inuyasha! I will kill you... Even IF you are in that other world beyond the well..."

* * *

A/N: Sory it took awhile. I'm thinking of like... Ending all my other stories, with only TWO reviews... Evil l'il people! GRR! Opps, sorry, got overwhelmed with anger... But after this story, do you want me to write a sequel? And does anyone have a good name for the baby? 


	10. 9 She's Named!

A/N: Gesakusha- I will use that name.  
FunniesKitten- As I put in the story, it may bring up painful memories...

* * *

Kaede stepped outside slowly. Naraku was gone, but everyone except the eight of them were dead. The hut's roof was gone, too. The sky was still full of black clouds, so at in given moment it could rain. Miroku walked out of the roofless hut, and stood next to Kaede sympathetically. Everyone they knew... Gone. Just like that. 

Miroku and Kaede stared burying what bodies were intact. Sango, after comforting the crying Shippou, helped as well with the bodies. Kagome sat there, on the verge of tears, holding the new born hanyou. "I-Inuyasha... Go help them..." Kagome managed to say.

"Wha--"

"Just go help them... I'll think of a name for her." Kagome said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kaede and Sango called for his assistance. So he obediently left, leaving the baby and her mother alone. "So, young one, what should we name you..." Kagome began thinking.

The baby cooed as she flexed her claws, adoring them. Kagome giggled. "Oh, definately like your father." She then thought of his mother, "Izayoi?" Then Kagome remembered that may bring up painful memories, "No..."

The baby smiled, and that just warmed Kagome, and then the perfect name popped into Kagome's head, "Maemi! That will be your name, child." Kagome smiled. Maemi meaning the smile of truth. The baby started whining, and Kagome began feeding her.

As Kagome finished feeding Maemi, thunder crashed through the sky, so Kagome held Maemi closer. Still Maemi started crying. Her cry seemed to have echoed through the whole forest and destroyed village. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to the only hut standing. "Why is she crying?" he asked.

"The thunder... We should find shelter. I still can smell rain in the air." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"After the bodies are done, we'll go. If it starts raining, just cover yourself with my haori." Inuyasha said gruffly before going back to burying the dead. Kagome sat up and covered herself. It was very cold... _It is winter... I hope it doesn't snow... _Kagome thought frantically.

Out in the (what used to be) fields, Miroku prayed for the lost souls that Naraku had just tooken. "What are we going to do now?" Sango asked, looking around to locate Kirara and Shippou.

"Well, after the rain, rebuild the village." Miroku said. Kaede nodded.

"For now, let us go to Akebi village. It's not far." Kaede said. Everyone nodded as they headed for Kaede's hut. Kagome was asleep, holding Maemi close to her. As soon as Inuyasha walked in, Maemi whined and pulled Kagome's hair to wake her.

"Hmm?" Kagome stirred from her sleep. Sango giggled at how smart the baby was, unlike her father. Kagome noticed the gang and sat up straight, still groggy. Kagome blinked and yawned as the gang sat next to her.

"What's her name?" Shippou asked.

"I decided Maemi. I thought of Izayoi, but, no... I prefer Maemi. It might," Kagome looked over to a saddened Inuyasha, "bring up memories."

"Ah." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Sango smiled softly. Kirara, small now, tugged on Sango's hair, signaling rain, "Oh, we must go to Akebi. Kagome, do you want to be on Kirara?" Sango asked, "Kaede, you, Maemi, and I can ride Kirara. Right, Kirara?" Sango pettedthe small neko. Kirara mewed happily.

Kagome thought for a minute. Finally she nodded, "Inuyasha, can I borrow your white haori, too?" she asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms.

"Well, I'm going to use your fire-rat haori to keep me warm, and I'm going to use your other one to keep Maemi warm." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha scoffed and took off his white haori and gave it to Kagome. Kagome fixed the haori around her and Maemi, and they were off to race the rain. Kagome, no, **everyone**, was praying for it not to rain until they reached shelter in Akebi Village.

Which they did...

* * *

The end! BUHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so it's the end of THIS one. But there's a sequel, people, so don't worry! Okay? 


	11. Sequel Information

Sequel: Inuyasha's New Life


	12. REAL SEQUEL INFO, LOVE ME

Guess what! I'm working on the sequel...! But it's about Maemi mainly, soooooo... I changed the title to "Maemi's Life" because it's about my favorite li'l hanyo girl. Here's an excerpt from what I have so far. Chapter one (which is what I'm working on) is about Mae's childhood. AND the excerpt is just gonna be my favorite paragraphs from what I have so far, so they are in chronological order, but not right after each other.

EXCERPT:

The trees swayed in the wind's breath, which carried dark, angry clouds towards Kaede's village. A little girl, about ten, sat happily on top of the entrance of the shrine. She had raven black hair, with strands of silver throughout her hair, and one white ear, and one black. Her eyes were crystal clear, and her kimono was lilac. Maemi, 'smile of truth', Kagome and Inuyasha's first born. She was born right before a storm, and Maemi loved standing in storms...

"Mama is with Papa, who is with Uncle Sesshy" Maemi sang, leaping down from her high perch and landing like a cat on the ground. Her ears twitched, hearing that Shippou was looking for her. Maemi rolled her eyes, and toyed with the jewel around her neck. Why? Why am I chosen to protect such a dumb jewel? This thing is huge, and I could probably buy a lifetime supply of ramen if I sold this...

"-emi! MAEMI! Damn it, I'm gonna tell your old man not to get you anymore ninja food if you don't show up NOW!" Shippou thundered. Maemi squeaked and jumped onto the roofs of the huts and bounced over to her papa's hut. She crash-landed on Shippou. "Hiya, Nii-chan!" Maemi laughed, on Shippou's belly, as he was out of breath from sudden impact...

INFORMATION:

Shippou is about 16 or 17 in this... 16 1/2! And my little sis was all, "I can't imagine Shippou being older..." And at that moment, neither could I, so I went to the magical Deviant Art. I searched and searched (not really, about only three pages), and found the perfect picture of Shippou this age. Oukami-shoujo drew him by tracing Inu half way, you can tell. But very good...!

Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin (Jaken unfortunately), and Kagura are fighting for a human/demon treaty, along with rights for hanyo.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS!

-Shain

PS: I was going to make this look all fancified, but it screwed me over when I saved, so this is what you see.


End file.
